


family secret

by Anonymous



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Blackmail, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Tapes, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fiona isn't happy with the situation, but her newbrother'sattraction to her is a string she can't resist pulling.
Relationships: Alex Rider/Fiona Friend (Alex Rider)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	family secret

Fiona’s temporary new brother is very unsubtle for someone who’s meant to be a spy. He can’t take his eyes off her, although he at least has the good graces to keep his gaze locked above her jawline. She tilts her head to the side, hair tumbling across her shoulders, and his lips part.

“Not very brotherly of you,” she says, with the smile that always made Rafe beg for her attention. She knows how she looks, swimsuit clinging to her every curve.

Alex flushes, stammering something intelligible as he passes her a towel.

No, he’s really not very subtle at all. Fiona can use that — as leverage, as revenge, whatever. She just has to work out  _ how. _

“So, Alex. What’s your family scandal?”

Even if Fiona isn’t precisely happy with the situation, this has to be the most entertaining family dinner she’s attended in a long time. Mother is even more sedated than normal, and Father looks as though he may expire from discomfort at any moment.

Alex, at least, meets her eyes as he speaks.

“I, uh. I smoke-bombed a chapel at school and got expelled.”

“Impressive,” Fiona allows, entirely insincere. “But there must be more underneath that. We’re more than the faces we show to the world, after all. Daddy only has a  _ reputation _ for being underhanded, and everyone just pretends that Mummy is unsociable. So what about you?”

Alex doesn’t reply, just turns back to his meal without any discernible enthusiasm. His fingers are white where he grips his knife and fork.

Fiona leans across to him, dragging one finger down his shoulder.  _ That _ gets his attention.

“Is it, perhaps, that you can’t stop looking at your sister when she’s swimming? Maybe you watch her all the time. Maybe even when she thinks she’s all alone—”

“Fiona, please,” Mother says. How funny; Fiona had thought she was dead to the world.

Fiona rolls her eyes as she leans back in her chair. All the teasing and flirtation falls away, and she lets her mother see how annoyed she really is. 

“What? Aren’t I allowed to have a little fun with my  _ brother? _ It’s not as though he’ll be here long.”

“Fiona.” It’s Father this time, his voice laced through with metal — but metal that could bend. Predictable as ever. You could almost imagine that he and Mother were a functional couple.

“Fine.”

Fiona reaches for her glass, catching Alex’s eye as she does. He’s looking at her with an unreadable expression. What  _ does _ he think of her, she wonders. Is he angry? Disgusted? Does he still nurse that spark of attraction that all teenage boys feel when faced with someone as beautiful as she is? He must be conflicted, at any rate.

The rest of the meal passes in silence. At least Alex is getting the full family experience.

It takes her a few hours to decide how to push this further, but when she’s finished, Fiona walks along the halls to the room where Alex is staying, and knocks on the door. She doesn’t bother waiting before she pushes it open and steps inside.

It’s as soulless as any of their guest bedrooms — probably as soulless as her parents’, too. She rolls her eyes as she looks around, her gaze finally settling where Alex sits on the bed.

“They don’t know what a teenage boy’s bedroom looks like, do they?”

He blinks, perplexed, as she lingers in the doorway.

“What do you want, Fiona?”

“Just to talk. Maybe I want to get to know you.”

“It’s safer if you don’t.” His expression shutters, just like her father whenever she brings Rafe home. Whatever spies Alex is with, they picked a wonderful family resemblance. 

“Do I seem like the kind of girl who cares about danger?”

Alex scoffs at that, twisting his hands together in his lap. He thinks she’s stupid; she’s clearly getting nowhere on that line of conversation.

She sighs, leaning against the door-frame with her most put-upon expression.

“Come and see my bedroom. It’s much more interesting than any of our guest rooms.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Well, you haven’t been going through my drawers, but maybe you should. You might learn something.” Fiona tries to look innocent, but that maneuver has stopped working for her since she got arrested. She must exude a criminal air.

Alex is quiet for a long moment, his doubt blatant on his face as he stares at her. Then he sighs, pushing himself to his feet.

“Fine. Lead the way.”

It’s not far to Fiona’s room, and they pass the walk in silence. It’s silent as they walk in, too, as Alex examines her room and all the little signs of life in it, as he forms whatever judgments he’s making about her and her life. It’s silent right up until she pushes him backwards onto the bed. 

He’s taller than her, and strong, but she’s very good at catching people off guard. Fiona slides onto his lap, straddling his legs and running her hands over his chest. He opens his mouth, and she leans in close to his ear, her whisper sharp in the otherwise empty air.

“Shout, and I’ll blow your cover. Push me away, and I’ll tell the whole world who you really are.”

Alex’s mouth hangs open, but he doesn’t speak. His hands come up to grip her shoulders, probably hard enough to bruise, but he doesn’t struggle.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his neck, and then biting down for just a moment.

When she leans back, she takes in the marks of her success — the flush to his cheeks, the glittering of his eyes, the way he glares at her with hatred but can’t bear to do anything about it. 

He’s easy enough on the eyes, she notes, watching him. This won’t be a hardship at all. 

Maybe she’ll get lucky and leave some marks of her own, so he’ll remember her. Then again, she has him pegged as a virgin; maybe he’ll remember her forever anyway.

Fiona looks over her shoulder, smiling conspiratorially at the camera she has set up on her shelf. She’ll probably never do anything with the files — there are some scandals she doesn’t want to be publicly implicated in — but simply having them will be satisfaction enough.

“Go on,  _ brother. _ Try and keep your precious cover up for the audience.”


End file.
